


Note For You Guys!!

by musicalcrimescene



Series: George/Fred Weasley Short Stories [6]
Category: My Comments Community!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27877598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicalcrimescene/pseuds/musicalcrimescene
Series: George/Fred Weasley Short Stories [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012857
Comments: 15
Kudos: 13





	Note For You Guys!!

Sorry this isn't another story, but one will be coming soon! I'll probably have it up sometime this weekend. Also, I want to respond to all of your comments because they mean so much to me and I'd love to actually talk to the people who read and enjoy my stories! You guys are actually the best and never fail to make me smile with your support!! Much love <3

But first, some housekeeping that I'm excited about!

Ok so a few things! First, I want to make it known that I will 1000% take suggestions or requests for fics if there’s anything specific you want, any ideas or just general concepts, please send them my way! My imagination is my finest asset, but suggestions from you guys would definitely help out a lot. 

Second, the lovely user IShouldBeSleepingNow asked about a multi-chapter fic with some angst and I am totally down. I’m gonna start working on it soon, so if you have any ideas for it, again, send them my way!

Third and probably last, the Weasley twins are my BOYS, my #1, but I’ve recently started to appreciate Oliver Wood as well. I kinda wanna write something with him, and that led me to the idea of starting another series of other Harry Potter lads or ladies to write about. Fred and George will still be my main focus, but I think it would be fun and nice to mix it up a little! Again (I fear I’m becoming redundant), if there are any characters / situations / things you want to see in a fic related to those outside of Fred / George, hit me up and I would be more than glad to make it work for you. I started writing this for myself as something to do between university work, but seeing your comments and your love for these makes me SO much happier than writing these for myself made me. So I wanna thank you I guess in the way I know how! As long as it’s like legal? and not hateful, I’d would LOVE to write stuff for you guys. All you have to do is let me know! And this offer will be open until I say otherwise (I guess if I get busy or backed up), so keep them coming always!

Oh also, I was thinking of revisiting my old Wattpad days and post these there as well, but I'm not sure yet. AO3 is my main reading / writing platform right now and I love it, but I see so many people still loving Wattpad so I might open it back up. We'll see!

Thanks again, and I love and appreciate all of you guys!!


End file.
